


i’ll be here until you’re okay

by sakuranohiraishin



Category: Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranohiraishin/pseuds/sakuranohiraishin
Summary: Yui comes home from an exhausting day of work.[Or: Approximately 1000 words of Yui, Minami, and Ten cuddling inspired by that video from the 18th.]
Relationships: Kobayashi Yui/Koike Minami
Kudos: 13





	i’ll be here until you’re okay

Exhaustion.

That is all Yui feels as she enters her bedroom and collapses on her bed. Today was a hard day, so hard that she just forcefully cancelled the remainder of the meetings that she was supposed to be in in the late afternoon and evening.

A door opens and from the adjacent room, which is connected directly to Yui’s, emerges Minami, her oldest and closest friend - her _girl_ friend. She sighs softly when she sees the younger girl on the bed. “Yui-chan… weren’t you supposed to be in a meeting until seven? It’s not even six yet, what happened to the meeting?”

“I cancelled it.” Yui doesn’t even have the energy left to turn her head and look at the older girl. “I’m _so_ tired, Mii-chan.”

“I can see that.” Without another comment, Minami walks over to the bed. With her hands, she gently pushes Yui’s legs apart and then sits between them on the edge of the bed, her back facing Yui. “Come here.”

Yui slowly sits up and flops forward until her upper body rests heavily against Minami’s back. Her arms wrapping around the other girl’s shoulders, Yui buries her face in Minami’s neck while Minami’s hand starts to pet her arm gently.

They sit there like that for a while, completely silent. They have been doing this for a while, ever since Yui was first asked to join her parents’ important meetings. By now, her parents trust her enough to let her make proper decisions in the name of their company, so they let her attend the meetings alone; but Yui does not enjoy having to work so much for a company that she doesn’t even want to take over.

Neither of the two girls knows for how long they have been cuddling like that, but suddenly the door opens and Yui’s younger sister enters the room with an enthusiastic smile. “Yui-neesan, you’re finally home! Can you come to my room and…”

“Sorry, not today, Ten.” Yui’s voice is muffled by Minami’s hair as she speaks.

Ten falls silent, staring at her older sister for a moment. “Is she recharging?” she asks, the quiet question addressed to Minami who gives her a nod and a small smile in response. Without hesitation, Ten walks over to the bed and crawls onto the mattress, leaning forward to hug Yui from behind.

Her sister sighs blissfully and closes her eyes, relaxing as the other girls’ warmth engulfs her completely.

Minami stays where she is for a few more moments, but then she starts to carefully free herself from Yui’s loose hold, helping the younger girl to shift her weight back until she is leaning against Ten instead.

“Don’t go,” Yui protests tiredly, her voice sounding almost whiny as she opens her eyes reluctantly. “Stay here.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, Yui-chan.” Minami kisses Yui’s forehead and then hurries out of the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Ten smiles a little and raises her hands, starting to massage Yui’s shoulders slowly. “Was work that exhausting?”

Yui lets out an affirmative groan. “It hasn’t been this bad in a while, I cancelled my last two meetings today.”

“You’re not supposed to do that, what will mum and dad say?”

“I don’t care, I’m tired. I’ve talked to too many annoying old men today.”

The younger girl can’t hold back a small giggle. “Well, you can relax now.”

“But Minami left.” Yui pouts, pressing herself back against Ten. “Where did she go?”

“She’ll be back, you know she always comes back.” Ten smiles softly. Yui is always calm and collected, always works so hard for their family’s company even though she doesn’t want to, but when she is exhausted, she wants to be spoiled.

The door opens and Minami comes back in, carefully balancing a tray with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate filled with cookies. “I’m back.”

Yui’s expression brightens a little and she holds out her arms, as if gesturing for Minami to return to the spot where she sat earlier. “Come back here.”

Minami, however, first places her tray down on the nightstand. “Here, Yui-chan. Drink this, I’m sure it’ll help you relax.”

Yui accepts the cup of hot chocolate with a small sigh, closing her eyes as she takes her first sip from it. Indeed, the warmth that spreads in her entire body now feels like it takes a huge weight off her shoulders.

Her girlfriend crawls back onto the bed, not sitting between Yui’s legs this time. Instead, she sits next to Ten, leaving some space between the two of them and gesturing for Yui to sit between them.

Now once again sandwiched between her sister and her girlfriend, Yui curls up on the bed, her head resting on Ten’s shoulder while her free hand plays with one of Minami’s, her other hand holding onto the handle of her cup.

“You didn’t make me any hot chocolate, so can I at least have one of the cookies?” Ten asks with a sheepish grin, her expression brightening even more when she is offered the plate and takes one of the cookies.

Minami takes the remote control of the TV in Yui’s room and presses the _on_ button, zapping through the programs until she finds a Christmas movie. She puts the volume to a relatively low number and puts the remote aside so that both of her hands can play with Yui’s. “Is this better, Yui-chan?”

Yui gives her an appreciative hum as she nods, taking another sip from her hot chocolate. The cup is slowly getting more and more empty, and once she has consumed all the hot chocolate, Yui hands the empty cup to Minami who places it on the nightstand.

“So you’ll play with me tomorrow then, right?” Ten asks, still munching on her cookie.

“I shouldn’t have to play with you, you’re already fifteen.” Yui yawns, her grip on Minami’s hand tightening as she buries her face in Ten’s shoulder. “But… fine, I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Yui-neesan,” Ten murmurs, petting her sister’s shoulder briefly.

Yui lets out another sleepy hum, her eyes slowly falling closed. Before long, she has fallen asleep, still curled up between her sister and her girlfriend who are watching her with soft smiles.


End file.
